


Before the Coffee

by March_Madness



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, M/M, Oblivious Heartbreaker Katsuki Yuuri, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Oneshot, Original Character(s), Starbucks, Undercaffeinated Katsuki Yuuri, not-a-morning-person katsuki yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/March_Madness/pseuds/March_Madness
Summary: “You’re holding my hand.”The beautiful man turns his head, looks at her and then down to their hands and back at her again and says.“You’re not Vitya.”“Yuuri, darling. You’re holding the wrong hand.”





	Before the Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Based from a prompt I saw on Facebook ... forgot where it is now.
> 
> I hope you guys like it.
> 
> The end may be a little sloppy cause, well .... I wanted to post it as soon as possible. I  
> a little impatient, you see.
> 
> And I may edit the ending when I have the time. Sooooooo, think of this as a teaser(?) :D

It’s morning and a lot of people going to work needed their coffee/sugar fix. That’s how Andrea finds herself standing in line in a Starbucks.

Like most people in this damned planet and apparently everyone here in this _fine_ establishment, Andrea is useless without coffee in the morning. She’s sluggish, tends to space out and has no filter at all, like at all. She’s normally quiet, a ‘man of few words’ type. She’s speaks when spoken to and only if necessary. Only speaks her mind around friends. However, that is only when she had her morning coffee. Before coffee, she is _brutally_ honest. She can hardly control her mouth around anything and everything. Especially now, since, she pulled an all-nighter last night causing her to have little to no sleep.

Now usually, she makes her own coffee at home. It’s cheap, easy and she can control how much sugar and cream is in her coffee.

However, this morning she found herself waking up on her bed, tangled up in her white blouse wearing nothing but her underwear and 15 minutes left before she is deemed late for work. Because apparently, she tripped while putting on her blouse, fell on her bed and then, against her will, proceeded to fall asleep. So, in a hurry, she forgoes her coffee routine and decided to get a Starbucks on the way instead, since, she figured it would be easier and quicker.

Oh, how she’s starting to regret the decision of going here.

The line is long and slow going, the people are getting antsy and rude and she is already very late. If only she knew that she would be stuck in this dreadful line, she would’ve made her coffee at home. Like, why does this Starbucks only have one cash register open??!!

In her spaced-out state, she didn’t notice the shop’s door open. But she hardly cares about that. That is until she suddenly feels someone stand next to her.

Andrea looks up, only to see a gorgeous black-haired man wearing blue-rimmed glasses covering the most beautiful brown eyes she’s ever seen. Looking closer, she noticed that his eyelashes are long, so long that it touches his glasses, so long that when he blinks it would flutter so softly like a butterfly’s wings. His cheeks are of a rosy color, giving him this soft delicate feel.

She continued to stare at the beautiful man while singing praises in her mind and in her dazed state she doesn’t register immediately that the beautiful man is currently holding her hand.

Looking down at their connected hands and looking back to the beautiful man, she blurts out.

“You’re holding my hand.”

The beautiful man turns his head, looks at her and then down to their hands and back at her again and says.

“You’re not Vitya.”

Well, it seems that the beautiful man is as spaced out as she is.

They hear someone chuckle. Looking behind them, they see a man. A just as gorgeous man of medium build, with mesmerizing blue ocean eyes and platinum silver hair. Damn, if Andrea wasn’t so off, she would’ve freaked out with being surrounded with these hot, beautiful men in a freaking Starbucks!!!

“Yuuri, darling. You’re holding the wrong hand.” The silver haired man says.

The beautiful man holding her hand, Yuuri, looks back at her, then at their hands and mutters. “Oh.” He looks back at her again before asking “You sure?”.

This beautiful man, Yuuri, is asking if they are sure if he’s holding the wrong hand, like how is this her life???!!!

Sure, Andrea may have short and platinum blonde dyed hair, kind of like the man, presumably Yuuri’s husband, behind them. However, whichever way you look at it, Andrea is very much female, though she’s probably as gay as them, but still, female.

“Umm, yes … We’re sure you’re holding the wrong hand.” Andrea replies.

“Oh. I feel committed to finishing this Starbucks experience with you now.” Yuuri says. The handsome man behind us is not even bothered that his husband is holding another person’s hand. In fact, he seems to be enjoying the spectacle as a chuckle escape from him every now and then.

 Let’s be rational for a second. Andrea is weak for beautiful things and as much as she wants to ‘finish this Starbucks experience’ with him too, she doesn’t really have the extra money to spare for a second Frappuccino. So, considering this unfortunate situation, she regretfully says. “I’m sorry. Even if I would love to, I unfortunately can’t pay for you. I don’t have the extra money for it.”

 Then, Yuuri, sweet beautiful Yuuri for whom she just met, looked utterly devastated. Eyes casted downward, he mutters “Oh, ok. Maybe I should go back to my husband.”

The silver fox chuckles. “Oh, honey. I’m not going to pay for you either. Remember, yesterday was my day.”

Well, it seems that they had some sort of agreement beforehand. Andrea says nothing and keeps staring.

Quite abruptly and randomly, the guy in front of them holds out his hand and says. “Excuse me, sir. You can come hold my hand if you want and I’ll buy you any Frappuccino you like.”

 Then, surprisingly, Yuuri walked up to the random guy’s side and held his hand. Looking back at them, Yuuri says. “At least someone cares about me.”

Andrea stood there, feeling a little sober than when she came here. Like what the heck is happening?!!

She glanced at the husband behind her and maybe he senses that she’s staring at him that he looks at her too. He looks so amused by all this, not at all bothered that his husband just went to hold the hand of another guy to get a free drink.

“Are you not bothered at all?” She asks.

“Hm? Oh, it’s okay. That happens every now and again. He’s really not a morning person and as much as he hates owing others, he hates paying for Starbucks.” The man says, grinning like a child watching his favorite TV series. And again, what the heck is happening?!!! This is too much on Andrea’s sleep addled brain.

Next thing she knew, she’s standing outside of Starbucks, holding her drink in one hand and her bag in another. Taking a sip, she thinks ‘ _This was quite a day and it hasn’t even started yet._ ’

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys like it and please don't forget to leave kudos and, if you're not so busy, a comment would be nice.
> 
> I love hearing from my readers! I want to know your opinion too, how to improve my writing and etc ... 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!!


End file.
